


we are addicted to your indifference

by irrelevant



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Mindfuck, Other, jay is my copilot, robins, this is not the new 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So catch me already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are addicted to your indifference

**Author's Note:**

> i write weird shit at two in the morning.

Gotham makes like down at the heels couture, like Choo and Chanel on a twenty dollar a week food budget. Five year old silk suits worn loose over polite, desperate blood lust, she’s the poison in your afternoon tea, gunshots and pearls after dark, but only after dark, in the dark where you can’t see her clear.

Bludhaven doesn’t care if you see her coming or not. Baby girl, little half sister who grew up in all the wrong alleys without her five daddies looking over her shoulder, she’ll roll you in one of those alleys, smiling. Shank you while she kisses you, and she’ll stand over you afterwards, fix her red and white grease paint in neon reflected off steel.

Dickie, he thinks he can pretty her up. Wash the blood and viscera off her walls, wipe the piss and come off her streets, clean her up and take her home for Sunday dinner, and oh, wouldn’t Bruce’s face be a blank target in someone’s sight to be seen?

First night in town and Jason is killing four dealers three streets away from Dick’s not a cave. He carves ha ha ha into their foreheads and runs away laughing it up in his head, and no one, but no one, gives any fucks at all.

Dick excepted, of course. It’s a plus.

He says Stop, and Jason says Make me, make me. Chase me down and do what you gotta do. He pushes Dick down on a roof with a knife in his hand and blood on the blade, but it’s not Dick’s blood, oh no.

He kisses him like he wants to kiss her, his mouth an open drain for her sewer tongue, and Dick chokes on him; Jason has always been too much for any of them to stomach.

Man, this town. He’d kiss her if he could. She’ll try to kill him, but if her big sister couldn’t make it stick, well.


End file.
